


Girlfriend Material

by r4gz



Series: Pays The Gold [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, it works, the rest is up to your thoughts, tol gay and smol gay, try at a pickup line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "You know what this outfit is made of?" I asked, picking at my robes. "What?" Yasha asks, her head tilted. "Girlfriend material." I mumbled.





	Girlfriend Material

It's been about an hour or two since the Crowns Guard arrested Molly wrongly and Yasha vanished. The others in this weird group of strangers were downstairs in the bar, drinking and laughing. I was in my room, trying to mediate. Keyword was trying. When i finally thought I was clear headed, I would imagine the big arms of that titan of a woman lifting me over her shoulder, her hand resting on my ass. It kept on sending blood to my cheeks. "Get a hold of yourself Beau." I grumbled to myself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I heard a familiar, low voice. I screamed at the top of my lungs, sure the organs would ride up my throat out of my mouth. There, leaning on the wooden desk like she's always been there, was Yasha. "H-h-how?" I asked, my head looking all over the room to see if there was some trick. She just grinned, "I'm really fucking sneaky." Is all she tells me, laughing at herself. Like there was a joke I wasn't in on.

"Why are you hear? Shouldn't you be out there, getting Molly?" I asked, wondering why she was here in my room instead of out there, breaking the peacock man out of jail. She just gives a shrug, going to sit on the bed. It creaks low and slow, like it's about to break under her weight. Thankfully it doesn't. 

She doesn't answer my question. She just stares at me, her two different colored eyes looking me up and down. I hop off the floor, landing perfectly on my feet. "Well, your welcome to stay here for as long as you like." I tell her, hoping she doesn't here the quiver in my voice. She gives me a look like she did, in fact, hear my quiver. And that she would be staying here regardless of if I said anything.

"Say Yasha?" I ask. "You know what this outfit is made of?" I asked, picking at my robes. "What?" Yasha asks, her head tilted. "Girlfriend material." I mumbled, my cheeks most likely a lot redder then they were a few seconds ago. Yasha sighs, getting up off the bed and striding towards me. I have to look up at her, straining my neck like it's about to break under the weight of my head. 

"This is a stupid idea." Is all she says before leaning down, taking my mouth with hers. Her tongue dominates mine. Our lips bite one another, hungry for more. She spins me around and pushes me onto the bed. She climbs atop me, her weight hovering over me. Heat vibrating off her body onto mine. "This will cost more then five gold." She tells me, her lips whispering above mine.

Tired with talking I reach my hand around her head and bring her mouth onto mine.

This so beats meditating.

**Author's Note:**

> this could be seen as a kinda sequel to Pays The Gold i guess? will prob make a series of the two.
> 
> hop y'all like
> 
> til next time


End file.
